Secret
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: Jun and Demiveemon share a secret


**Sorry for the lack of stories lately, been busy with my O Levels, I finally got a break until next Wednesday till my second last paper. I'll upload this short drabble since I haven't really posted anything in the Digimon fandom for nearly a year now. **

**Anyway, Enjoy! **

**Summary: Jun and Demiveemon share a small secret.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

****Jun was sitting in the living room on her laptop doing her report. Jun was now a college student with Davis in his first year of high school.

Jun looked up the staircase and looked at Davis's room. Jun's lips curled into a smile. Jun headed to the kitchen and got out a plate and their grandmother's special rice crackers, as well as a glass of milk. She brought them up to Davis's room. Jun used her left knee to knock on Davis's door.

"Coming!" Shouted Davis.

Jun silently chuckled as Davis opened the door.

"I brought you some milk and crackers." Said Jun.

"Thanks sis." Smiled Davis.

Davis and Jun were on much better terms now, they still argued but to a lesser extent. Davis thought that both Jun and himself had matured, since they now respected each other's privacy.

"Need any help?" Asked Jun?

"Kind of." Replied Davis, glancing at his math workbook.

Jun chuckled, "I'll help you, can you get my study notes? The one that you usually borrow from me. I'll go get my laptop."

Davis nodded and the two siblings left the room. Jun came up first and spotted Demiveemon hiding under Davis's blanket, having spotted his tail. Jun set down her laptop and giggled. Jun took one of the crackers and removed Davis's blanket. Demiveemon nearly let out a scream until Jun covered his mouth.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She whispered.

Jun handed over the cracker and helped Demiveemon break it into smaller pieces.

"Yank you." Said Demiveemon, with his mouth full.

Jun giggled and patted his head. Jun heard footsteps and hushed Demiveemon, but not before promising him some more crackers later and covered him with the blanket. Davis came in with Jun's notes and sat down on the floor next to Jun. Davis grabbed his workbook and pencil.

Jun opened her study notes and explained the concepts to Davis. Jun smiled as she watched Davis do his homework, she casually reached for a cracker and broke it into quarters. She secretly slipped a quarter to Demiveemon, who surprisingly remained quiet.

Jun returned to her report occasionally glancing up to check on Davis.

"Are you done?" Asked Jun?

Davis nodded and Jun smiled.

"Mom and Dad aren't going to be home until later, how about we go out for dinner? My treat." Grinned Jun.

"I could use some fresh air, high school's giving me a headache." Groaned Davis.

Jun messages his shoulders and temples.

"Go and have a shower first, I still have some stuff to do." Said Jun.

Davis nodded as Jun closed her laptop, Davis left the room with his clean clothes and towel. Jun picked up the last cracker and broke it into smaller pieces for Demiveemon.

"Let's keep this a secret shall we?" Asked Jun?

Demiveemon nodded, and ate his crackers.

"I'll bring you more food next time." Said Jun.

Jun and Demiveemon did a paw/handshake. Jun smiled and picked up her laptop, leaving it in her room, before returning to collect the plate and empty glass, as well as clearing away the crumbs on Davis's bed.

Jun patted Demiveemon's head and the latter giggled. Demiveemon had felt a connection to Jun, when she first patted him. She had this Digi-Spark within her that made Demiveemon feel calm. Perhaps, Jun was a Digidestined, but no one knew her identity as one. But, Demiveemon would protect this secret that he and Jun shared as well as that Digi-Spark that he felt. After all, he didn't need Davis freaking out over his sister's sudden calmness to Digimon after how she had reacted in that past.

* * *

**This was inspired by an anonymous reviewer on one of my previous stories about Jun taking care of Davis's Digimon. This is set about five years after 02, where the 02 epilogue does not happen. This is also part of my personal timeline where Jun is a member of the Legendary Warriors, which has been present in my previous stories involving Jun.**

**Please tell me your views, and I hope you've enjoyed reading! **


End file.
